


Strip Tease

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius strips for Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

Sirius flipped his hair out of his eyes. “Anything you want. I won't laugh.”

Remus sat on their bed, toes scuffing at their mottled carpet. “Well...” he shrugged. “Strip?”

With a wink and a smirk, Sirius turned away from Remus. First he unclasped his work robes, glancing over his shoulder. Remus' eyes were wide as he looked on. With an eyebrow waggle, he slipped the robe off one shoulder, revealing the hint of the Bowie t-shirt he wore under it.

“Like that?”

Remus laughed. “Like to see more skin.”

Sirius shucked off his robe, then yanked his shirt over his head and threw it at Remus. Remus grinned, clutching the shirt in his hands. Sirius licked his fingers and rolled a nipple between two fingers. On the bed, Remus was watching, mouth agape, as his fingers curled tighter around Sirius' t-shirt.

With slow intensity, Sirius' unbuttoned his trousers, tugging them down far enough so that Remus could see he wasn't wearing pants. Remus looked close to drooling.

“Feeling concupiscence building in your cock?”

Snapping his mouth shut, Remus glared. “That's the last time I let you read one of my articles for _Wizard Wank_.”

Finally Sirius slid his trousers off, hard cock springing free. “Now what?”

With a growl, Remus yanked Sirius to the bed, causing Sirius to laugh and then moan as Remus began stretching him. Remus took him with fierce intensity, as Sirius rocked on all fours back against him, fucking from beneath. Remus came with a howl, biting down on Sirius' shoulder and tearing Sirius' orgasm from him.

A cloth wiped across his stomach and between his thighs, cleaning Sirius up. He cracked open one eye and yelped, snatching at his shirt. “Not Bowie! Remus!”

Remus snuggled up alongside Sirius, who instantly forgave him. “Bowie wouldn't mind.”

 


End file.
